Harry Potter and the Power of Dreams
by Children of the Padded Room
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up just before seventh year to find out it's all been a dream. Rated for violence in first chapter. R/R.
1. The Dursley's

Harry Potter and the Power of Dreams  
  
Written by the lovely, talented, beautiful, crazy, ambitious, evil, well, you get the idea, CHILDREN OF THE WHITE PADDED ROOM. Oh, and read our Bios. They're fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. N. O. T. H. I. N. G. Except maybe my pencil. Wait, ~looks at pencil~ nope, I don't even own that. Well, now that we're done boring you, ON with the story. But first for a little quote found and posted for you by the all powerful children of the white padded room.  
  
Quote of the Day: "You know it's a bad day when you get out of bed and miss the floor."--?  
  
A/N: Our prologue doesn't really look like Harry Potter material but trust us, it WILL fit, just read it. Don't make me beg.  
  
Prologue: The Significance of Dreams  
  
A dream can affect a person's life in a number of ways. They can tell you what your subconscious is feeling. They can replay memories in such ways that determine actions, whether they are in positive or negative ways. They can also tell you a lot about your personality. Or they can be just that: Dreams.  
  
Whether a dream is just a dream or not, they haunt our minds until we are sure. Perhaps dreams are our view into the spirit worlds. No matter what we do, we can't avoid them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter One: Vernon  
  
"Stupid Boy!" Harry Potter heard as he walked up the stairs to the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive. "Get back here and clean up this mess you made!"  
  
'What have I done now?' Harry thought as he trudged back down the stairs to the kitchen, where the voice of his uncle was coming from. He was dreading facing his uncle, because he knew his uncle would never believe he didn't do anything, even though he hadn't been in the kitchen all morning. The reason for this, was that Harry was now a fully grown wizard, allowed to do magic, now that he was seventeen, and of legal age in the wizarding world. The Ton-Tongue Toffee in the summer before fourth year, hadn't helped.  
  
As Harry reached the kitchen, his cousin's face peered out before him. "You're in for it this time, Potter," he said, sneering. Harry got an ominous feeling as he walked into the kitchen. His uncle's face was already a blotchy purple color.  
  
'This can't be good,' thought Harry. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he asked politely.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, boy!" Vernon screamed his fist raised. He loomed over Harry. With the first blow, Harry was already losing consciousness. By the time the fourth hit its mark, the world was black behind the young wizard's closed eyelids.  
  
A/N: We know, we know.it's short. But! We're going to post very very soon. As in today. We promise. ~crosses fingers behind back~ That is, if we have the time. Nicole is already racking her brains trying to figure out how to work the next chapter. So don't go too far away. Just press that wonderful button that says "Go" at the bottom of the page, and leave us a wonderful, kind review. The more we get, the more likely a faster update will be. Also, if you're really nice and leave little plot helpers, Nicole won't have to work quite as hard, and the next chapter will come out faster. Okay, I'm getting long winded. Lol! ^_^ 


	2. The Awakening

Harry Potter and the Power of Dreams Written by the CHILDREN OF THE WHITE PADDED ROOM  
  
HpatOotP is 53 days and counting!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The evil faerie has been sent upon me by Ciara and is forcing me to write this! Mwahahahahahah! *cough, cough, cough* Hmmmmm.still need to work on that. Maybe the evil faerie will be kind enough to help me with that.  
  
Quote of the day: "Winter is nature's way of saying, 'up yours!'"  
  
A/N: See? We told you we would have it up! Ciara and Becky are currently counting minutes to Harry Potter. ~Ciara shouts from the corner of the room, "54 days and 10 minutes!"~ Yes, it is almost midnight. Look what we do for you people!!! We should be having fun, but nooo.we type, and type, and yes, do a little more typing. Well, hope you like it. Now, without further adieu.chapter two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Awakening  
  
When Harry awoke, he was in what appeared to be a hospital room in London. He knew he was in London, because there was noise everywhere, and the sound that stood out was a train going by outside. The first thought to cross his mind was that Petunia had finally gotten up the nerve to report Vernon. He slowly tried to get up, but found his muscles unwilling to move. He then looked down and saw that even if he could move, sitting up would be impossible anyway, due to the many needles and tubes leading from his arms.  
  
His breath quickened as a state of panic overtook him. The steady beeping of the heart monitor quickened and a nurse burst into the room. She busied herself with charts before realizing that he was indeed awake. At the sight of the fully awake boy, she covered her mouth to prevent a scream, and hastened out of the room, supposedly to find a doctor.  
  
When she returned with the doctor, the nurse quickly resumed what she had been doing before she nearly had a heart attack. The doctor silently walked up to the bed, and began to speak.  
  
"Hello, Harry! Glad to see you awake after all of this time. I must say it is a pleasant surprise to see that miracles actually can happen. We'd almost given up hope on you."  
  
Harry gaped at the man speaking, unable to utter a word. Finally finding his voice however, he asked, in a croak, "What are you talking about?"  
  
If the doctor had been surprised by Harry's reaction, he didn't show it. Instead, he walked slowly over to the boy's side and recounted everything.  
  
"I can't actually say I know myself. Most people working in this hospital don't, except perhaps the residents on the fifth floor, the ones who have been working here forever and a day." The doctor smiled at his own joke before continuing, "but I've only been here for two years, and you've been here seven.  
  
"Now, memory loss is to be expected. You had a tremendous blow to the head after falling down those stairs and the concussion you received was severe. After you'd fallen unconscious, most of the doctors said you had little to no chance of ever waking up."  
  
He continued to talk but Harry had stopped listening long before. Seven years. Seven years ago he'd received his Hogwarts letter. But if it had been seven years ago, it had never happened. Hogwarts had never happened. His only friends weren't real.  
  
But this couldn't be. Or could it? Harry's head was spinning with information. Feeling faint, he relaxed back onto his hospital bed and closed his eyes, feeling oddly tired from the strain of taking in too much.  
  
The doctor must have noticed, for he suddenly stopped talking and looked more seriously at the boy before him. His face was pale and drawn, as if he'd just suffered a terrible disappointment. "You've had a stressful day. I'll leave you to catch up on your rest." He turned to leave but, as he reached the door, turned to the raven-haired boy and said, "You might have been asleep for the past four years, but it will be several long weeks until you're back to your full strength. I still count it a miracle you're looking at me now."  
  
The man left the room still muttering to himself how unbelievable the situation was. Harry only pressed his head further into his pillow to contemplate what he'd learned. Still in denial, he fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, 'twas a VERY long time to leave you waiting, if anyone came back to read it. We want to promise you, real promise this time, to post within the week. Hey, at least this was a longer chapter. But, we have a really good excuse for why we haven't posted. Okay, see, it was Nicole's job to type and post, but she got these really bad migraines and her parents banned her from the computer this weekend, so, you see, she didn't really have the chance.  
  
This is Ciara talking and I would have updated for Nicole, but I'm working on my own fic, and it's taking most of my attention right now. It's good, I've been told, so go read it. It's called When Day Fades to Night, by soleil-luna-day. Also, read The One the World Forgot by Agnei Smith. They're both good, so read them.  
  
I'll leave now. BYE  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
~is done~ 


	3. Denial

Harry Potter and the Power of Dreams  
  
A/n: Well, the third chapie is coming up in just a while. But first you have to listen to my (Nicole's) inane babbling about how life sucks. Well, not really, but that's what it feels like right now. See, my parents banned me from the computer for an unprecedented time period. Lots of fun!! I'm currently typing in the school library. Sooooo.. On with the story.  
  
Quote of the day: "Freedom is just a hallucination caused be a pathological lack of paranoia." --?  
  
Disclaimer: *groans while moving hands over to the keyboard* Another disclaimer to write. God these things get boring. They're not ours! We're not making money off of them! The only thing you'd get if you sued us would be a broken CD player, and a nice long chat with our parents' lawyers. That is, if they exist...Anywho, on with the story! (  
  
Chapter Three: Denial  
  
When Harry woke up again, he was startled to see himself in the hospital. Then he remembered what he had been told. He wasn't a wizard. Hogwarts never happened. Worst of all, he had been asleep for seven years. No.it couldn't be.  
  
Harry forced himself to sit up. Looking around the room, he noticed that there were no get well cards and no flowers. It had to be true, then. Even Dumbledore would have sent him something if he had known.  
  
Maybe that was it! He didn't know! Then again, the crazy headmaster knew almost everything that went on around him. Harry started to get dizzy from the circles his mind was taking in trying to figure things out. After a while, the room stopped spinning, and he tried to get out of bed.  
  
Just then, a nurse came in. "No, no, mister! You have to stay in that bed if it takes a wrecking ball to keep you there!" she exclaimed, and proceeded to force him back into the bed. "I'm not about to let you ruin your muscles after not using them for seven years!"  
  
Harry frowned unnoticeably, and stopped struggling against the arm that was pinning him down. He started scowling after his aunt and uncle came in. They looked disheveled and unbelieving. Dudley was only a few seconds behind them, and was soon looking at Harry with utter hate.  
  
"What do you have to be unhappy for, Dudley?" Harry asked his cousin.  
  
"You're getting all of the attention," Dudley hissed as he approached the bed. Vernon and petunia were talking to the nurse on the other side of the room and hadn't heard him, so Harry merely continued to scowl at his oversize cousin.  
  
"At least you haven't been in a coma for seven years!" Harry hissed back. "You should be grateful that I've been out of it for so long, or else I would be trying to pummel you right now for pushing me down those stairs!"  
  
"Well, Mister Potter, it seems your Aunt and Uncle want you started on physical therapy to strengthen your muscles right away. That way, you'll get out of here much sooner, and be able to go home with them," the nurse said a little too brightly.  
  
"Goodie," Harry muttered under his breath with sarcasm dripping heavily off of the words.  
  
A/N: Well, okay. It's really short, but I, Nicole, am currently working on an original story for a class, I'm re-writing my HP fic called The One the World Forgot, and trying to create a story here, too, so hand in there. Plus, the more reviews we het, the longer the chapter, and the faster it comes up, because you guys will leave us little plot bunnies. (Hint, hint.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ciara will be updating the next chapter, but in the meantime, go read her fanfic under the name soleil-luna- day. She loves reviews and is currently working on her fifth (or is it sixth?) chapter. Leave us helpful reviews! PLEASE?! 


End file.
